Nights to Remember, Mornings to Forget
by TeenageIceMachine
Summary: What happens when the person you are sleeping next to every night isn't your girlfriend?  What happens when everyone finds out?  War looming on the horizon, do you really care?
1. The Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I do however, own the plot. At least in some part... lol.

Nights to Remember, Mornings to Forget

_Every night it has been this way. Every night since we were eleven we've shared the same bed. Whether it is I who travels or not, we share a bed. At first it was to provide some form of comfort, some form of stability in an otherwise unstable world. Then it slowly evolved. Something changed...within him, within me. Something changed, and it changed the course of time. It shifted everything we knew around us. It turned out world upside down and deposited us back in a different place. It changed the course of history. Some say that our destinies are pre-written, that we have a certain path to take. I think that our destinies are ours for the making...if we are strong enough that is._

"Harry Potter!" Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs. "It is time for breakfast. Hurry up now, Ron's spied the bacon!" She turned away from the stairs to reprimand her son about leaving food for their guest. It wouldn't do well to have the boy starve on her watch. 'He did enough of that at his own home' she though darkly.

"Harry, you need to wake up. Harry!" Hermione whispered to him fiercely. "She is going to come up here soon and she thinks I'm getting dressed right now! Do you really want her to come up here and see us like this?"

Harry didn't budge an inch. He was tired. After all of the hectic hustle and bustle of this year, he didn't want to have to do anything at the moment. Unless it included a bed and sleep. He didn't care about breakfast. Ron could have all the bacon and sausages he wanted. He wanted to stay here snuggled under the covers until doomsday. Which considering his luck, was probably not too far off.

"Harry Potter, this is the last time I will say it. Get your lazy arse up!" Hermione said. Not one normally prone to swearing, Harry figured he better get up. Hermione swearing meant that she means business. Harry had no intentions of finding himself at the business end of her wand this early in the morning. Harry might be the _Chosen One_, but Hermione Granger was just plain scary when she needed to be. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Fine Herms, I'm up!" Harry groaned as he stretched out of the pink blanket currently covering the bed. The things he had to deal with in order to get some sleep lately was ridiculous. Pink was so not his color. He turned over to stare at Hermione. She was currently shimmying out from underneath the warm duvet. He frowned when he saw the scar that ran along her neck. Yet another reminder of why he wanted to just go back to sleep. With everything that was happening around him, he knew that there was one place he controlled everything. And lately it seemed to only be within his dreams. Well at least after he learned how to tune out Voldemort.

Hermione now was dressed for the day. Having spelled her hair into a low ponytail and thrown on an oversized jumper and a pair of jeans, she turned to Harry and told him in no uncertain terms that he should meet her downstairs in exactly 4 minutes. "And for Merlin's sake Harry, make sure no one sees you coming out of this room" she hissed as she slipped through the doorway and downstairs towards the mouthwatering aromas.

"Ugh" he groaned as he flopped back against the pillows. Life was really unfair sometimes. Why should he care if anyone saw him leaving the room. It's not like he had anything to hide. Oh wait, he did. He slept in the same bed as his best friend. His best _girl _friend. In the room of his actual girlfriend. Yeah, he better make sure no one sees him leave the room.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I do however, own the plot. At least in some part... lol.

Nights to Remember, Mornings to Forget

Harry made his way downstairs at exactly 3 minutes and 31 seconds. Molly Weasley spotted him at the top of the stairs and motioned him towards a seat. Coincidentally the seat was right between his girlfriend and his best girl friend. He gave Ginny the obligatory peck on the cheek and tugged Hermione's ponytail. Noticing the distinct lack of sausages on the table, he smiled at Ron's direction. Hermione took one of her sausages and discreetly placed it on his plate. Smiling at her thoughtfulness, he mouthed a quick thanks as he speared a pancake from the tower in the middle of the table.

"Okay dearies, today we will be headed over to Diagon Alley. We need to pick up a few school essentials and Harry dear, we need to take you over to Gringotts as well. They owled us about an addition to your vault. They would like to speak with you."

Trying yet again to ignore the fact that Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to read his mail, Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Yes Mrs. Weasley. I authorized an addition about a month ago via owl, but they mentioned something about signing some documents to make it official." Harry replied.

"You don't say dearie. What type of addition was it? Hmm?" She glanced surreptitiously at her daughter. Or to be more exact, at her daughter's left hand. 'Perhaps he's added my Ginny to his account. He's making their union more permanent!' she thought to herself. "Oh, my Ginny will make a beautiful bride someday don't you think so Harry!"

"Mum!" Ginny all but yelled. "Please stop badgering. When Harry wants to ask me he will!" She turned to Harry and smiled as she placed her hand on his inner thigh.

Harry tried as best as he could to give her a reassuring smile, but from the looks of everyone else at the table, he guessed it must have come out as more of a grimace instead. "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I am ready to get on to Diagon Alley. I have a few shops that I want to visit before school starts at the end of this week."

"Oh yes. Come on everyone let's get out of here. Everyone take a bit of floo powder, and remember to clearly state the destination. You and Ginny go first Harry dear."

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I must first make the stop at Gringotts."

"Oh, that's fine dear, you go ahead and take Ginny with you. We'll catch up."

"Actually, I need to take Hermione with me. She's going to be looking over the documents before I sign them. So how about we all me at Fortescue's for a bit of ice cream at say, noon? We'll meet you there." With that said, Harry grabbed a bit of floo powder and dragging an apologetic Hermione with him, threw the powder, shouted Gringotts and leapt into the fireplace.

"That was strange wasn't it Gred?"

"I quite agree there Forge. Most peculiar."

"Hush you two. Get in the floo. We have errands to run. Ron, you will go with Ginny. Now off we go."

"Harry Potter! That was absolutely rude of you. I can't believe you just did that. Did you see the look on Ginny's face! On Mrs. Weasley's!" Hermione smacked him on the shoulder as she yelled.

"Herms, I needed to. If I didn't get out of there, I have a feeling I would have let the proverbial cat out of its proverbial bag. What should I have done? Mentioned that I don't want to marry Ginny Weasley!" Harry shouted in the middle of Gringotts. Forgetting that they were in public, Harry began to list the reasons he was not proposing to the youngest Weasley.

"Harry this is neither the time nor the place to do this. You are forgetting that we are in a very public place." As soon as Hermione spoke those words, a flash went off. Behind that flash stood the last person (aside from Voldemort) that the two hoped to see. Rita Skeeter.

"Oh Mr. Potter?" she started with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Might the Prophet have a word with you?"

"No, I have business to attend to here. Excuse me" Harry stated as he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked towards Griphook's office. _FLASH_. 'Damn' he thought. This will be front page by tomorrow. They entered the office with a resounding slam of the door. Rita Skeeter headed out of Gringotts with a story in mind. Though not the story she was told to expect, it would still bring the Prophet quite a bit of money. People would absolutely gush over this juicy bit of gossip. She will bring back her name with this one piece. No one will laugh at her again.

Inside Griphook's office, Harry and Hermione went over the documents. "Are you sure about this Harry? Hermione looked at him with worry evident in her eyes. "It's not necessary at this time to even think about these things..."

"Hermione, look at me, I am absolutely sure that this is what I want to do. I don't know how long I'm going to live..."

"Stop right there Harry James Potter. I don't want to hear any of that craziness right now. You are going to defeat Voldemort and live a very long and happy life. And I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth unless it is a positive one."

"Hermione, I know that you don't want to hear it, but it is a reality that I have to face. It's him or me Hermione."

"It can't be you Harry. We won't let it be you."

"I know, but things don't always work out the way that we plan Herms. Sometimes it's good to wonder about the bad things that might happen. That way I can plan for them accordingly. Which is what we are doing here." he replied in a much more somber tone. "Please Herms. Sign the document."

With the look on his face, Hermione took the paper from him, and signed. The document glowed briefly and Griphook took it and placed it in his filing cabinet. "It is done sir. Mrs. Hermione

Potter, nee Granger is now allocated into your account. She will have all access to each of your vaults, all of your properties, and full access into your investments." Griphook shook both Harry and Hermione's hands and led them out of the office. "C'mon Herms. Lets get to Fortescue's. It's almost noon. They'll come looking for us soon." With that stated, Harry and Hermione took off in the direction of Fortescue's to meet the Weasleys.


End file.
